1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a vertical joint for composite architectural building panels and, more particularly, to a seal plate for architectural panel vertical end joints.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, architectural panels in a horizontal orientation are attached to spaced vertical supports secured to exterior building frames. A wall surface is formed by a number of building panels joined together along their sides to form horizontal joints and along their ends to form vertical joints. Each panel typically includes one or more metal facers that encase a homogenous core, such as an insulated foam core. The building panels need to be sealed properly to prevent leaks in the exterior wall structure formed by the building panels. Typically, the seals at the vertical end joints of the building panels have been achieved using a sealant, such as a non-curing butyl, to provide a sealant bead between the inner metal facer and a gage metal seal plate. The gage metal seal plates are generally non-structural, requiring another member to transfer the fastener loads from the panels to the vertical support. The bead of sealant however, is the only line of defense for sealing the vertical end joint in these prior art designs and leaks can occur if this seal is broken or if connecting beads of sealant are missing between vertical field applied seals and factory seals running the panel length.